Without Fate (band)
Without Fate is a Canadian prog/power symphonic metal band from the province of Quebec. Unufficially formed in 2010 by guitarist Etienne Lafond and singer Vincent Mercier. The two founding members struggled to find musicians for 5 years. The band was oficially formed in 2015 when finally joined by bassist Martin Bersier-Carpentier and drummer Nicolas Martel. The band's music style is a mix of progressive, power and symphonic metal. They write the symphonic orchestration of their song and use VST instruments to play the parts of a symphonic orchestra with choirs. They also use keyboard sounds. They play with 7 and 8 strings guitars, 5 and 6 strings basses and involeve the use of double-bass drumming. The music is mostly written by Etienne and Martin. Nicolas writes his own drum parts and every member of the band is encouraged to give his insights on the music. Etienne mostly writes the lyrics but Vincent also participate in the process and also writes some lyrics for a few songs. What makes them unique is the way they build-up their shows. They do more than just play their songs, they entertain their audience. ---- History Early years (2010–2015) In 2010, Etienne was looking for musicians to start a new band. He put up ads on the internet and got two replies by two singers. After a brief audition, Vincent was the one chosen. They got along pretty quickly and tried to find other musicians. They did found a bassist and a drummer but after a few months, they were on their own again. They struggled for some time and they decided to start recording their first EP even without other band members. They thought it would be easier to find musicians with some songs they could show. In the summer of 2014, Etienne and Vincent started to record their songs. The process was long because they were also writing the bass and drum parts as if they wouldn't find any other musicians. But it paid off, because they now had a few songs to show and get musicians interested into. Oficially formed (2015) By the summer of 2015, the band was formed and Martin and Nicolas joined the band. The recording process was halted for a while because Martin and Nicolas had to put their inputs in the songs and re-write their parts. But what started as an EP became a full-length album. Five songs were mainly written by Etienne but they wrote an 18 minute song together and they now had a complete album. One of the main caracteristics of the band is that they write their songs «long-distance». They live far from each other and they can't even practice once a month together, so they write their music using the Guitar Pro software. Etienne and Martin mainly write the songs, but everybody in the band share their thoughts on the songs and everyone can re-writes parts of the song. They share everything through the internet. Album Release (2016) They released their debut album on September 6th, 2016 on their website and one month later it was released on streaming sites. The album launch was on March 4th, 2016 at Le Café Culturel de la Chasse-Galerie, in Lavaltrie, Qc, Canada. Discography Without Fate (eponymous) (2016) Links *Official website *Facebook page *YouTube Channel